Arthur Conan Doyle
Edimburgo |Fecha de fallecimiento= | 7 de julio de 1930 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento= | Crowborough }}Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle fue un escritor, novelista, poeta, dramaturgo y médico escocés, creador del famoso detective Sherlock Holmes. Nació el 22 de mayo de 1859 en Edimburgo (Escocia) y falleció el 7 de julio de 1930 en Crowborough (Inglaterra). Estudió medicina y tuvo su propia consulta. Se dedicaba a la literatura de una manera no profesional hasta que el éxito le llegó con una de las obras más famosas: el detective Sherlock Holmes. Tras abandonar la literatura se casó y el 1902 recibió el título de Sir. Participó en la Primera Guerra Mundial y a partir de esa experiencia se convirtió en seguidor del espiritismo. Aparte de las conocidas obras de Sherlock Holmes, Conan Doyle posee una bibliografía que incluye novelas históricas, crónicas de guerra, cuentos de misterio y cuentos de espiritismo entre otros. Obras más importantes Historias de Sherlock Holmes * Estudio en escarlata (novela, 1887) * El signo de los cuatro (novela, 1890) * Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (1891-92) * Las memorias de Sherlock Holmes (1892-93) * El sabueso de los Baskerville (novela, 1901-02) * El regreso de Sherlock Holmes (1903-04) * Su última reverencia (1908-17). * El valle del terror (novela, 1914-15) * El archivo de Sherlock Holmes (1924-26) Las novelas del profesor Challenger * Aventuras del profesor Challenger. Aguilar; Madrid, Valdemar, 2006. Incluye El abismo de Maracot, que no trata del prof. Challenger, pero no La tierra de la niebla. ** El mundo perdido (1912). Barcelona, Laertes, 1980. ** La zona ponzoñosa (1913). Madrid, Debate, 1982. ** Cuando la Tierra lanzó alaridos (1928) ** La máquina desintegradora (1929) * La tierra de la niebla (1926). Madrid, Miraguano, 1990. Novelas históricas * Micah Clarke (1888) * La compañía blanca (1891) (Buenos Aires, Hachette, 1957) * The Great Shadow (1892) * The Refugees * Rodney Stone (1896) (Capitán Swing Libros, 2011) * Uncle Bernac (1897) * Estudios del natural (1901) * Sir Nigel (1906) (Barcelona, Sopena, n.a.) * Las hazañas del Brigadier Gerard (1896) * Las aventuras del Brigadier Gerard (1903) * La boda del Brigadier (1910) Otras obras * El relato de J. Habakuk Jephson (1884) * The Mystery of Cloomber (1889) * The Firm of Girdlestone (1890) * The Captain of the Polestar and other tales (1890) * El gran experimento de Keinplatz (1890) * The Doings of Raffles Haw (1891) (Barcelona, Gassó Hermanos, editores, n. a.) * Beyond the City (1892) * Lot No. 249 (1892) * Jane Annie or the Good Conduct Prize (1893) * My Friend the Murderer and Other Mysteries and Adventures (1893) * Round the Red Lamp (1894). Relatos cortos sobre el ejercicio de la medicina (La lámpara roja, Barcelona, Sopena, n.a.) Un relato de esta colección, "Los médicos de Hoyland", se encuentra, precedido de nota biográfica, en la página 315 y siguientes de la antología Cuando se abrió la puerta. Cuentos de la Nueva Mujer (1882-1914), Alba Editorial, Clásica Maior, 2008. * El parásito (1894) * The Stark Munro Letters (1895) * Songs of Action (1898) * La tragedia del Korosko" (1898) (Barcelona, Legasa, 1981) * Un dúo (1899) (Barcelona, Sopena, n.a.) * The Great Boer War (1900) * The Green Flag and Other Stories of War and Sport (1900) * A través del velo (1907) * Round the Fire Stories (1908) * The Crime of the Congo (1909) * The Lost Gallery (1911) * The Terror of Blue John Gap (1912) * The Horror of the Heights (1913) * The British Campaign in France and Flanders: 1914 (1916) * Danger! and Other Stories (1918) * La nueva revelación (1918) (Madrid, Valdemar, 1996) * El mensaje vital (1919) (Madrid, Valdemar, 1996) * Cuentos de la penumbra y lo invisible (1919) * El misterio de las hadas (1921) (Barcelona, José J. de Olañeta, editor, 1998) * Tales of Terror & Mystery (1923) * Memories and Adventures (1924) * The Black Doctor and Other Tales of Terror and Mystery (1925) * The Dealings of Captain Sharkey (1925) * El hombre de Arkángel (1925) * The History of Spiritualism (1926) * El abismo de Maracot (1929) * The War in South Africa: Its Cause and Conduct Categoría:Dramaturgos de Escocia Categoría:Escritores de Escocia Categoría:Novelistas de Escocia Categoría:Poetas de Escocia